


With you

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, New Year's Eve, Porn with Feelings, very gentle, very vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: Tooru and Hajime spends their first new years away from home — or rather, in their new home in Tokyo.





	With you

**Author's Note:**

> ahh last fic of 2017,, or well its technically already 2018 here but i wanted to reach a specific wc for 2017 so i wrote this nye thing last minute... its very cheesy and not very kinky, but, i mean, there's sex and a bit of kinks, and iwaoi is my kink soooo  
> i hope you enjoy!  
> unedited as usual, so im sorry if there are any glaring mistakes or smth >.<

“I wish Iwa-chan would have more trust in my cooking skills,” Tooru says, as he puts the shrimps into the oil, looking up to the door where Hajime had just entered the kitchen. Hajime joins his side and leans in over his shoulder to look, more curious than he’d care to admit.

“I do, you’ve gotten so much better so fast, it’s just—” Hajime tries, not wanting to question Tooru’s talents in the kitchen or offend him by saying he’d rather eat his own family’s. Especially the tempura, considering how he had failed completely the first time but Tooru never gave up, and at this point, it’s become good enough to compete with the tempura they get at the restaurant down the street that they’ve grown to love so much.

Hajime turns his eyes to the other pot with the noodles and leans in over the pot, inhaling the smell as the steam hits his face, eyes widening slightly. It smells… familiar.

“I used your mom’s recipe for the dashi,” Tooru says, already smiling smugly when Hajime looks up at him in surprise. Of course. Of course Tooru knew — to be fair, he probably also wishes they could spend the new year with their families at home — but it’s their first year with their _own_ apartment in Tokyo, and having your own place quickly turned out to be a bit more expensive than both of them had expected.

Instead, they had sent their first new years postcards to their families earlier that week, and even though they were both a bit homesick, there was also something oddly domestic about doing it themselves, like they were their own unit now. The way Tooru had been moving around with an extra skip in his step all day while they had cleaned the place, seemingly feeling the same giddiness as Hajime at this thought, reminded Hajime once again that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

Tooru had been humming the same song all day to the point where it got stuck in Hajime’s head as well, and even worse, he had demanded to be the one in charge of food, making Hajime sit back with pretty much nothing to do whenever Tooru had left him to prepare the food, technically not allowing him in the kitchen until now, seeming to understand that Hajime was feeling too restless to simply sit and do nothing.

“Just a few more minutes, Iwa-chan,” Tooru says, picking the tempura up from the oil and placing them on a different plate, turning to the pot of noodles. “Turn on NHK in the living room, I wanna watch Kouhaku,” Tooru says as he makes his way to the cupboard, pulling out two bowls. “I’ll be out in two minutes he says,” and Hajime nods, pressing a short, quick kiss against the side of Tooru’s neck before he steps back, moving out of the kitchen.

Two minutes later, Tooru enters the living room as promised with two bowls in hand, and Hajime pours up the sake when he finally sets down the bowl of noodles on the kotatsu in front of Hajime and joins his side under the blanket, Hajime can’t help but nudge his leg with his knee, smiling widely before he digs his chopsticks into the toshikoshi soba.

When Hajime puts down his chopsticks after finishing his food and moves to sit more comfortably under the warmth of the kotatsu, Tooru looks up after blowing on his noodles, tilting his head to the side.

“I know it’s not your mom’s, but—” he begins, but Hajime interrupts him, shaking his head.

“It was amazing,” he says, leaning in to see how much Tooru has left. “Why are you always so slow at eating? If you don’t finish before midnight it means bad luck,” Hajime reminds him, eyes flicking between Tooru and the bowl.

“I was too busy looking at you eat!” Tooru says honestly, and Hajime raises an eyebrow, watching as Tooru huffs before he puts the noodles in his mouth, cheeks puffed out like a hamster as he slurps in the rest still hanging out.

“Right, well, I ate and I loved it, okay? Eat,” Hajime orders, leaning back and turning to look at the tv instead, pretending to ignore Tooru as he _finally_ starts focus on eating his own food.

As always, Hajime gets bored pretty quickly, arm slowly sneaking down under the kotatsu to Tooru’s knee, slowly resting his hand on Tooru’s thigh as he returns to watching him, waiting for Tooru to finish.

When he finally does, Tooru pushes the bowl away, turning to move closer to Hajime instantly, leaning in over the table and reaching out for his yukata to pull him in.

“Iwa-chan, kiss me,” Tooru says, close enough for Hajime to smell the sake on his breath, to see the slight blush from drinking it on his cheeks, but more importantly, close enough to lean in and kiss Hajime himself, but of course he wants Hajime to do it. Hajime raises an eyebrow but leans in, only for Tooru to pull back, smile growing into a taunting smirk.

“For fuck’s sake,” Hajime mumbles, reaching up to grab Tooru’s yukata as he moves as close to Tooru as the table leg permits him, pulling him in until he can press their mouths together, teeth clicking as Tooru opens his mouth in surprise before Hajime pushes his tongue in, sweeps it over Tooru’s lower lip and deepens the kiss. Tooru is shocked for a moment, but instantly retaliates, tilting his head and leaning in further until their shoulders bump, a hand sneaking up over Hajime’s thigh, pushing past the fabric of his yukata and wasting no time as he rubs his palm over Hajime’s groin.

Hajime moans into the kiss, but doesn’t push him away, not really surprised with Tooru’s eagerness. They make out messily, both still leaned over the corner of the table as Tooru proceeds, first breaking away from the kiss to gather some saliva in the palm of his hand before he reaches down again, pushing his fingers in under the elastic band of his boxers and then slipping his entire hand under Hajime’s underwear completely, grabbing Hajime’s quickly hardening cock, first spreading the little saliva in his hand as a lubricant before he starts pumping at it, knowing Hajime enough to make it enjoyable but too focused on exploring Hajime’s mouth with his tongue for it to be _enough_. Hajime wants more, and he suddenly feels the same urge as he did early into their relationship where they had to do it constantly. 

“Goddammit,” he grumbles as he pushes himself away from the kotatsu and stands up, instantly missing the heat it brought, but right now he craves another heat more. He ignores Tooru’s confused pout as he turns his torso to look up at Hajime as if to ask why he moved away, but instead of replying, Hajime leans down and grabs Tooru under his arms, sweeping him out from under the low table and pulling him up to stand. Hajime doesn’t waste time, grabbing Tooru’s yukata at the chest and pulling him along into the bedroom impatiently.

Tooru’s yukata is surprisingly easy to open, and Hajime only realises that he’s naked underneath when he lets the fabric fall down from his shoulders, sliding to the ground and bathing his bare body in the low light of the bedroom. Hajime gapes for a moment, wondering if Tooru _planned_ this, but Tooru simply smiles, pulling him in for a kiss as he reaches down to untie Hajime’s yukata as well, pushing it off of his shoulders.

When they’re both fully unclothed, Tooru presses himself up against Hajime’s body, pushing him towards the bed and kissing him tenderly, a hand resting at the back of Hajime’s neck as he nudges him to sit down, spreading his legs to straddle Hajime at the edge of the bed, grabbing the shorter hairs at the back of Hajime’s neck and pulling his head slightly to the side so he can lean down and press wet kisses down the side of his throat.

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru whispers, letting his teeth graze over the sensitive skin of Hajime’s neck. “Hajime,” he says instead, biting down slightly. “Make love to me.”

 

Tooru pushes Hajime to lie down, still straddling him until Hajime rolls them over, reverting their positions. With the grab around Hajime’s neck, Tooru manages to keep him close enough for Hajime to be unable to pull away, nibbling at Hajime’s earlobe as he pushes his hips upward, grinding against Hajime.

Hajime groans, biting his lip as he nudges one leg in between Tooru’s, the other on the other side of Tooru’s thigh, pressing his knee up so he can grind against that as he raises his head, chest still pressed against Tooru’s, slightly surprised at the strength Tooru puts into keeping them close. He still manages to push him a bit further up in the bed so he can reach the lube — thankfully still out on the nightstand — pulling it back and opening.

Tooru releases him after some time, letting Hajime pour out some lube in his hand and reach down between Tooru’s legs as he spreads the lube over his fingers, warming it up in the process.

Hajime slides his pointer and middle finger up between Tooru’s legs, first only teasing his fingertips up against Tooru’s perineum, then to his entrance, circling it gently without actually pressing in against it, not until Tooru presses his hips down against his fingers, moaning encouragingly.

Hajime presses a finger inside, slow and careful, but with practiced ease, knowing exactly how to do it in a way that pushes Tooru’s buttons and tests his limits without pushing past them. He stretches Tooru, who’s quickly able to take his fingers, and Hajime continues until Tooru is practically fucking himself down against Hajime’s fingers, thrusting his hips downwards to meet him halfway, moaning into Hajime’s ear in a shrill voice, fingernails digging into his shoulders as he demands him to pull out and _put it in._

Hajime would love to continue this, tease him, turn him into a mess with just his fingers, but Tooru is _Tooru,_ and he was always shitty at turning him down, never lasted long when trying to go against Tooru’s wishes, a downside of dating someone who knows every weakness in his defenses. Or maybe it’s just because Tooru _is_ his weakness.

He pulls out his fingers, reaching for the lube again to cover his cock in it this time, but Tooru grabs it before, pouring some out in his own hand and slicking it over Hajime’s length, covering it with his hand and pumping just a few times before pulling it back, instead reaching both hands up behind Hajime’s back and tugging him closer.

Hajime squeezes his eyes shut for a moment before looking down at Tooru again, the shadows creating a dramatic lightning but the faint light illuminating his skin, his eyes glistening as if he’s about to cry. For a moment, Hajime just stares, but then Tooru tugs him down impatiently, tilting his head to the side questioningly, and Hajime remembers what they’re doing, cock twitching with need.

They fuck, slowly, and keeps the simple position, nothing wild, but for now they don’t need that, simply happy to be together, as close as they can, skin pressing against skin as Hajime pushes inside him, rolls his hips until a soft moan escapes Tooru’s lips as he hits his prostate.

Both of them are too caught up in each other to really notice the sound of fireworks or the bells ringing outside, more focused on each other’s breaths and the small noises they let out, a low whisper of a given name when they can’t hold back.

Tooru digs his fingers into Hajime’s back, fingernails too short to do any harm normally, but he does it with enough strength that it stings a bit, and it sends a shiver down Hajime’s spine, prompting him to go faster, a bit rougher, earning small huffs from Tooru as he catches up with the rhythm, sinking down against Hajime and baring his neck, letting Hajime explore it with his lips. And then his teeth. 

“Harder,” Tooru gasps, voice low and sultry, and Hajime bites down, thrusting into him, presses him down against the mattress, and Tooru simply tilts his head to the side again, making sure Hajime has room to leave love bites down the junction of his neck and shoulder to his collarbone.

They come together — Hajime doesn’t even need to hold back much before Tooru is pushed over the edge, tightening suddenly around him and pulling him right along with him, both of them gasping out each other’s name, Hajime while digging his hands into the sheets, Tooru’s fingertips into Hajime’s shoulder blades until he feels actual pain.

After a few moments, when both of them have sort of regained their breaths, Hajime pulls out slowly, careful not to bring Tooru discomfort, and rolls down on his side tiredly, instantly, pressing his face in against Tooru’s shoulder, hot and slightly sticky, covered in a thin layer of sweat. They snuggle in against each other, slowly changing positions as Tooru reaches over for a tissue to wipe himself off and then lies down on Hajime’s chest instead, snuggling up against him. Hajime welcomes the warmth, pulling him in closer.

After their breathing grows quieter and more even, the loudness of the bells is suddenly much more obvious — until it no longer is, instead replaced by a deafening silence after the last bell rings.

“Ah,” Tooru whispers against Hajime’s chest before looking up, resting his chin on Hajime’s sternum. “Happy new year,” he says, looking up at Hajime, face so close Hajime can feel his breath against his lower face. His skin is still glistening slightly and his cheeks rosy. Hajime has always thought that the after-sex glow looked better on him than anyone else.

“Happy new year, Tooru,” he replies, unable to keep from smiling fondly at him.

“Please take care of me this year as well,” Tooru says, smiling back and sliding a hand down over Hajime’s waist. 

“Pleas—same to you. And thanks for tonight,” he adds, sincerely, pulling Tooru in closer as he closes his eyes, ready for a perfect end to a perfect night.

“Wait, you think we’re done?” Tooru asks, suddenly much more awake, pushing himself up from Hajime to sit. “Are you just gonna fall asleep right after midnight like an old man?” he asks, and when Hajime looks up, he almost looks offended.

“Wait—what?” Hajime asks, slowly processing the words. They’re not… done?

“We haven’t seen any fireworks, and we’re going to see the sunrise before we go to the shrine tomorrow morning!” Tooru says, leaning in over Hajime and resting a hand on his chest, smiling excitedly.

“I don’t think the view from our flat would be that impressive, Oikawa,” Hajime tries, but Tooru just waves a hand at him, shaking his head.

“Of course not, we’re going somewhere else. I have it all planned out,” Tooru says.

“Isn’t it way too late to start planning going out of town? And you need to wait in line forever for one of those fancy observa—please tell me you didn’t plan on Tokyo Tower or something,” he says, frowning nervously. He’s well aware of Tooru’s ambitiousness concerning, well, everything. Simple plans for spending new years eve together included.

“Nope, somewhere we can be alone,” Tooru says, smiling mysteriously as he slides his finger up Hajime’s bare chest, obviously not willing to tell him straight away.

“Is it outside Tokyo?” Hajime simply asks instead, not even bothering with asking directly where. Tooru shakes his head, grin turning more excited by the second.

“Nope, but we probably—we should get dressed before you fall asleep,” Tooru says, knowing Hajime better than he knows himself as usual, pulling him up just as he has to stifle a yawn, suppressing the post-orgasm exhaustion that always seems to hit him harder than Tooru.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t massacre my back,” Hajime says, when he feels a sudden soreness at his back when he pulls on the yukata and the fabric presses up against his skin, turning his head as if trying to look down his own back without success.

“Of course not,” Tooru says innocently, looking up at him, reaching over to tie Hajime’s yukata for him while he’s distracted.

“Do I have marks?” Hajime asks instead, raising an eyebrow at him, and Tooru smiles, looking up after he’s finished.

“Why do you care? It’s not like anyone but me will see your back anyway,” Tooru says smugly, his possessive streak showing itself as he smiles at Hajime, too saccharine to be innocent. Hajime’s own gaze slowly falls down to Tooru’s neck, and Hajime takes a sharp intake of breath, staring down at the small red mark peeking out from under the collar of Tooru’s own yukata. 

“Why didn’t you tell me to stop?” he asks, trying to keep the worry out of his voice, and Tooru’s reaction surprises him. He blushes.

“... I wanted to enter the new year with physical proof that we’re… each other’s,” he says, tone eerily casual.

“You marked me,” Hajime says flatly, too used to Tooru’s… _Tooru_ … to be surprised. Tooru takes a step away, loosening his yukata again and showing off his collarbone, spotted with a pattern of bitemarks, most of them reddish, some already turning violet, forming bruises.

 _“You_ marked me too, Iwa-chan, don’t act like you’re not into it,” Tooru says, winking as he pulls it back on. Hajime scrunches his nose, but doesn’t argue with him, instead looking down at the thin layer of clothing Tooru is wearing, shaking his head.

“We should wear something warmer if we’re going outside. I heard there was snow today,” he says calmly, changing the subject.

“That was in Kyoto, Iwa-chan,” Tooru says, but still walks over to the closet, opening a drawer to find something warmer.

Tooru didn’t lie when he said they weren’t leaving Tokyo. In fact, he brings Hajime to a very familiar location, the gym building of their university. Hajime knew that Tooru had the keys to the building, he had bragged about it since he was chosen as captain at the beginning of this semester, acting like he hadn’t been offended when Hajime, now vice captain, just like back in the old days, had been given a set as well. He knows Tooru is technically allowed to come here for practice outside regular hours, Hajime doubts that he actually has permission to come visit it at this time, especially for a reason like this.

Yet, Hajime follows him without complaint, only a bit surprised when Tooru leads him down a corridor to an area he doesn’t know, and then up another pair of stairs, and then another, until they reach a small staircase, leading to the roof.

“Ah,” Hajime says when he realises Tooru’s plan, and Tooru turns towards him, flashing him a wide grin.

“Nice, right?” he says, tugging at Hajime’s hand as he speeds up on their way up the stairs. “Wait until you see the view,” he says as he pulls out the keys again to unlock the last door, pushing it open and pulling Hajime along, revealing a simple, small rooftop area, surrounded by a high fence, the only thing in the open area being a bench, just with enough room for them.

The rooftop itself isn’t what surprises Hajime, but the _view_. It’s not the nicest part of the Tokyo skyline, but it’s towards east, perfect for watching the sun rise over the buildings, and the fireworks displayed in several places, the city much louder than what they’re used to back in the suburbs of Sendai.

When Tooru runs out to the bench, sports back filled to the brim with stuff to make the viewing more cozy, Hajime decides that he doesn’t mind this. He suspects that he’d probably enjoy it anywhere in the world, as long as he’s with Tooru, but there’s definitely something about being in Tokyo, with him, growing and forming their new life together.

 

“I hope Iwa-chan has some change for the shrine visit, because I only have a credit card with me, and I don’t think that’s a great offering,” Tooru says, after they had been sitting in silence for a little while, watching the sun rise in awe. Hajime turns to look at him and then snorts, shaking his head.

“You’re an idiot,” Hajime says.

“Don’t be rude! I need good luck if we’re going to win the championships this year, and I’m planning on kicking a lot of ass, so don’t let me down, Iwa-chan,” Tooru says, smiling widely despite his words. Hajime raises an eyebrow, but then nods, already having made sure that he had more than one 5 yen-coin, well aware that Tooru would forget this himself. He doesn’t say this, though, instead simply tugging Tooru closer with the arm around his shoulder, turning to look back at the sunrise, signaling the beginning of a new year. Another year with Tooru by his side. The thought makes Hajime feel warm inside.

“Hey, Iwa-chan? Remember during our first year, when we wanted to have sex on every floor of every campus buildings?” Oikawa asks, suddenly turning to look at Hajime with a small smile. Bathed in the orange light of the sunrise, his hair looks lighter, almost caramel. His eyes look like melted gold. Hajime wants to lean in and kiss him.

“That was _your_ plan, not mine,” Hajime says flatly, instead of giving into his desire — he’s so used to ignoring it now, so used to feeling it constantly, still not quite used to knowing that he _could_ do it whenever he wants to. That thought only makes him want to do it more.

“We haven’t done it on the actual top floor,” Oikawa says, ignoring Hajime’s denial at having part in the plans and tilting his head innocently to the side, a strand of hair falling down over his forehead into his eyes. It takes a moment for Hajime to realise what he’s saying. When he does, Hajime smiles, reaching up to push the strand of hair away from his face, only to reach around his neck, pulling him closer. Hajime may not admit out loud that he was in on the challenge, but Tooru knows he was just as invested. And why not start the year with a bang?

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/notmykink)


End file.
